


What He Really Wants

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't care how much Adam begs; Tommy is going to bottom and that's final. Essentially PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Really Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Taylor.

Adam is a bastard.

"You're a bastard," Tommy tells him, his words losing their sting because of the breathy gasp that accompanies them.

Adam chuckles against his skin, the warm air causing goose bumps. "Yeah, I know," he says. "But you love me anyway." Another gentle nip to the tender skin at the juncture of Tommy's thigh and hip follows the statement, and then Adam is sucking and licking, reducing Tommy to an embarrassing, quivering mess beneath him.

Damn Adam and his exploitation of Tommy's weak spots! Tommy moans desperately at the sensation, arching up into the touch as his head drops down on the bed, eyes closing. They've been at this for a while now, both of them soaked in sweat and spit, flushed and painfully aroused, holding off their orgasms through grinding, blowjobs, and rimming, and Tommy doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He wants to come, legs wrapped around Adam and Adam's cock buried so far inside him he can taste him, and he wants it _now_.

Adam's lips travel from his thigh to his cock, Adam's tongue leaving a wet trail behind. Adam mouths at his balls, and Tommy's fingers curl into the sheets, because, _fuck_ , that feels good.

"Fuck, Adam," he says. "Quit teasing me and get on with fucking me instead."

"Hmmm, no, baby, I don't think so," Adam says, pulling away. He straddles Tommy's hips, grinning down at him.

"No?" Tommy repeats. What the fucking fuck?

"Nope," Adam chirps, looking so extremely pleased with himself that Tommy wants to smack him. "You're going to fuck me."

Tommy's eyes widen with surprise, and then narrow. Oh, no. That’s not going to fly.  
After all this, Adam's going to fuck _him_ ; Adam can't just get him so worked up and then decide he's not going to fuck him, thinking Tommy'll just go with whatever Adam says because he's so turned on.

Not gonna happen. Two can play this game.

Reaching up, Tommy pulls Adam's head down and kisses him just the way he likes, deep and wet and sloppy. Not wasting any time, Tommy wraps both his arms and legs around Adam, pushing their bodies flush together. He grinds his cock into Adam's, hoping to work Adam up enough to just fuck him and forget this whole Tommy topping him thing.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzles Adam's neck, hands roaming over his shoulders. "Adam," he says, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. "Fuck me. I want it so bad."

Biting at Adam's ear, Tommy smirks when Adam gasps and shudders. "I'm so empty, Adam," Tommy says, shameless. "I need you. Please. Give me what I need."

How could Adam resist _that_?

The words seem to get to Adam from his heavy breathing and the faint tremors running through his body, and Tommy continues touching and biting him. And just when Tommy starts to think he has him, that Adam is going to give in, Adam shakes his head and pulls away just enough to whisper, "But baby…" in his ear.

 _Fuck_. Tommy immediately knows he's in trouble. Adam's got that _tone_ , the tone that's so sensual and cajoling and always leads to Tommy giving in to Adam. After this, Adam's going to get it for using it on him in bed.

"I want you to fuck me," Adam says, hands smoothing down Tommy's back and cupping his ass. He drops his voice an octave, and the sound sends heat straight down to Tommy's groin despite his intention to turn the tables on Adam. "I want you to fill me up. You fill me up so good, baby. _Stretch_ me so good, fuck me so good I feel it for _days_. I need it. Need your cock."

It's ridiculous just how worked up Adam's words get him. But then again, Adam always knows just what to say to turn him on. Images fill his mind, sweaty and hot and so arousing, and his cock throbs, his heart pounding. "Adam..."

"Don't you want that, baby? I do. You know how much I love getting on back for you," Adam continues, relentless in his seduction. His hands are like brands on Tommy's ass, sending heat and need through him. "Please, Tommy. Fuck me. Come in me, mark me."

Adam licks the shell of his ear, and Tommy jerks and moans. Fuck. He's going to give in; he can't help it. Even though just a few minutes ago he wanted nothing more than for Adam to fuck him, he has to be honest: There's nothing hotter than Adam begging, begging to be fucked _by him_. He's going to spread Adam out on the bed, splay his legs wide, and fuck him hard and deep until he comes all over himself.

Oh, yes, that's what he wants.

"Yes, yes," Tommy finally agrees, relief and desire from giving in flowing through him along with fleeting irritation at Adam for seducing him. Bastard, he thinks, even as he says, "Need it. Need to fuck you. Now."

Adam smirks, but Tommy ignores him, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. Adam won't be smirking once Tommy's done with him. He wants to get fucked? Well, Tommy'll fuck him.

He quickly coats three of his fingers and reaches behind Adam, finding the cleft of his ass. He doesn't spend any time teasing, just thrusts one finger deep into Adam, thoroughly enjoying the sharp gasp Adam gives him. A few moments later, he adds another finger, the smooth tightness he feels nearly making him pant with need.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam says above him, voice breathy. "Yes. More."

A third finger joins the others, Adam grinding down on them, taking them as deep as possible. When Tommy rubs roughly on Adam's prostate and Adam cries out, Tommy's done; he can't wait anymore. He needs to be inside Adam _now_.

Yanking out his fingers, he grabs the lube again and slicks his cock, the stimulation from the cool gel almost enough to make him come. Taking a deep breath, he lies on the bed, pillows propping him up and one arm behind his head, and stares up at Adam. "Ride me.”

“Ride you, huh?” Adam asks, moving so that he's holding himself over Tommy's cock. "Oh, baby, I'll ride you so hard your dick'll fall off."

Tommy rolls his eyes at the porno-quality dialogue Adam spouts off, but then Adam sinks down, taking his cock all the way inside in one, swift motion, and Tommy can't think beyond the heat and tightness and pleasure that washes over him. "Fuck," he moans, back arching. He reaches for Adam's hips, fingers curling around them and digging into the soft skin.

Adam waits a few heartbeats, just resting on Tommy's cock, before he starts moving, slowly, lifting up just an inch and then sliding back down, rotating his hips and driving Tommy crazy. Tommy can barely breathe from all the sensations. How it always feels so good, always overwhelms him, Tommy'll never know.

"Hmm, you like that, baby?" Adam asks, looking down at Tommy, his eyes gleaming and his lips curving up in a hint of a smirk.

"You know I do, you smug bastard," Tommy gasps out as Adam lifts himself up so that only the head of Tommy's cock is still inside him, and then drops down quickly.

Adam works up a rhythm easily, knowing just the right way to pleasure Tommy that only comes from extensive practice, and soon loses himself in the pleasure, in the heat, of their fucking.

Tommy watches him, eyes lidded, taking in the sight above him. Watches as Adam's muscles flexes as he fucks himself on Tommy's cock, the gorgeous flush in his face and body, the soft sheen of sweat on his skin, his hair damp and messy, his cock hard and wet. Tommy has to close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm down before he comes.

"God, baby, you feel so good inside me," Adam suddenly says. "So hard and hot and _big_." His voice breaks on the last word, shuddering and crying out as Tommy’s cock hits his prostate. "Love you in me, fucking me."

When Tommy opens his eyes again, it's with new determination. Adam's words settle in his mind, in his heart, finally breaking him open. Before he knows what he's doing, he's sitting up and pushing at Adam, pulling out and then flipping them over so that Adam's lying on the bed and Tommy's hovering about him.

Adam's eyes are wide, and he looks up at Tommy, panting. "Tommy...? What?"

Tommy doesn't answer him. He spreads Adam's legs, eyes feasting on Adam's stretched, wet hole. It's red and swollen, and the sight of it makes Tommy's cock throb and possessiveness rush through him. _He's_ the one who did that, the only one who ever gets to see Adam like this, in the height of passion, and the only one who gets to fuck him.

With those thoughts in mind, Tommy grabs Adam's hips again, fingers fitting into the same place as before, and leans over him, roughly kissing him. Adam opens up to him, letting Tommy's tongue inside, moaning into his mouth as Tommy tastes him and sucks on his tongue, taking the dominance that Adam readily gives him.

With Adam distracted by the kiss, Tommy thrusts back inside him, immediately pounding into him, in and out, in and out. He rips his lips away with a sharp breath that draws a displeased murmur from Adam that turns to an appreciative one as Tommy latches onto his collarbone, sucking and licking and biting with abandon.

It feels so good to be with Adam like this, losing control and letting his needs and emotions fly free, that Tommy starts talking, all his feelings spilling out unheeded. "Fuck, Adam, so good. So fucking good. Love fucking you, you have no idea. Love having you under me, begging for me to fuck you just how you want."

Adam's arms and legs wrap around him, tight enough to be just a little painful, and Tommy pants in Adam's ear, heart pounding from the forceful emotions behind his words. "Want to fuck you all the time, always want to be inside you, filling you with my come so I can eat it out of you later. _Fuck_."

As Tommy's gets closer and closer to the brink, his orgasm fast approaching, his movements become erratic, quick, jabbing thrusts right into Adam's prostate that undo both of them. Tommy relishes in the nonsensical murmurs and choked-off gasps falling from Adam's lips constantly, and, so ready to come, Tommy works a hand between their bodies to grab Adam's cock, stroking him how Tommy's learned Adam likes best.

And sure enough, barely three strokes later, Adam tenses, his back arching as he comes with a cry all over Tommy's hand and stomach. Feeling Adam coming apart beneath him, _because_ of him, sends Tommy over the edge, and he follows Adam into oblivion, filling Adam with his come just as Adam wanted as Adam clenches around him. His breath hitches, eyes screwed tightly shut, and he buries his face in Adam's damp neck as he rides out the tremors.

 _Fuck_. Tommy feels as if he comes forever, the intensity of his climax taking him by surprise, but the pleasure finally wanes and he breathes again, the smell of sex and Adam filling him and making his head spin.

When he comes back to himself, he's lying on Adam's chest, Adam murmuring sweet things in his ear and lightly caressing his back. Tommy wraps his arms around Adam, still a little out of sorts, and he presses a kiss to Adam's neck.

Adam tilts his face to the side, pressing his lips lightly against Tommy's. They kiss for a while, holding on to each other and enjoying the closeness. When their lips finally part, Tommy lies silent in Adam's arms for a minute, breathing deeply and just enjoying the quiet moment. It's so different from the frantic and desperate mood of their lovemaking, but it's just as good, just as satisfying.

Sooner than he would like, Tommy forces himself to move, easing his cock out of Adam and standing up on shaky legs. He goes to the adjoining bathroom and comes back with a wet washcloth, cleaning off both his chest and Adam's before he tosses the washcloth away and settles down on the bed, Adam immediately pulling him back in his arms.

"Thanks, baby," Adam says, smiling as he combs his fingers through Tommy's messy hair. "Such a gentleman."

Tommy snorts, but he smiles, too. "You so owe me for this," he mumbles, eyes closing and breathing slowing. "I wanted to get fucked. It's not fair."

If he sounds petulant, he doesn't care, just snuggles up to Adam's side, plastering his body to Adam's, one leg insinuating itself between Adam's and head resting in the curve of Adam's neck.

Tommy feels more than hears Adam's answering huff of laughter, and he doesn't need to be looking at Adam to know he rolls his eyes at that.

"You're such a complainer," Adam says, but fondness is clear in his tone. "Give me a couple hours and I'll fuck you over the kitchen table like you like. You won't be able to walk straight for a week after I'm through with you, and then we'll both be limping around. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"Just admit it, Tommy," Adam says, sounding much too awake and coherent for Tommy's liking.

Tommy wants him to shut up so he can enjoy the afterglow and go to sleep in peace. "Admit what?"

"That you love fucking the hell out of me."

He does - that's fairly obvious -, but Adam's a bastard and Tommy's not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Adam is smug enough already. "I don't."

Adam laughs. "Sure you don't, baby," he says.

It's patronizing, and Tommy scowls.

"That's why I have come leaking out of me right now. Why I have bite marks on my neck and bruises on my hips. Cause you don't like being a toppy fucker. Right."

Tommy doesn't say anything, just curses Adam in his head.

Adam laughs again and kisses his temple. "Love you, baby," he says, one hand sliding down and cupping Tommy's ass, rubbing gently, before his fingers trail up and down Tommy's spine in random patterns.

And just like that, Tommy's irritation disappears. A sweet, loving Adam is dangerous, and Tommy is not immune to his charms. It's hard to remember _why_ he should be irritated at Adam let alone actually _be_ irritated when Adam's touching him so tenderly and telling him he loves him.

Oh, well. There's nothing for it but, "Love you, too."

Grabbing Adam's free hand, Tommy laces their fingers together. "Bastard."

Adam's hand moves up to the back of his neck, lightly caressing, and he rests his cheek on Tommy's head. He lifts up their joined hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing each of their fingers before he lays their hands on his chest over his heart. "Your bastard," he says softly.

It's so sappy, but it's so Adam, and Tommy loves it. "Damn straight," he agrees just as softly, squeezing Adam's hand. "Mine."

Closing his eyes, Tommy falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 **END**


End file.
